


pure like white

by vivalagay



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, soft, wonho is literally so irrelevant but i fulfilled the prompt at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay
Summary: Minhyuk catches Jooheon wearing the tights Hoseok bought him.





	pure like white

**Author's Note:**

> hannah [6:54 PM]  
> PLEASE PUT IN SOME HICKEYS  
> ITS GONNA BE SO GOOD AGAIN
> 
> me [6:55 PM]  
> OMG IMAGINEE  
> MINHYUK OFC HAS TO KISS THE HONEY THIGHS  
> I WOULD SO LOVE TO [redacted] JOOHEON'S BEAUTIFUL THIGHS
> 
> my polyamory square ❤
> 
> [tumblr](https://nottechae.tumblr.com/) ❖ [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaybyjoobs) → [**high voltage when we kiss printed ver (us, ca & eu)**](https://vivalagay.wufoo.com/forms/purchase-high-voltage-when-we-kiss/) ←

A blush dampens over his cheeks.

"You want me to wear this?" Jooheon asks, voice practically just a small squeak falling from his lips.

Minhyuk laughs because he can't help it. And because he knew it would be like this. Jooheon is too cute. It's the reason―or, at least the most innocent of them―that Minhyuk thought thigh-highs and a garter belt (the latter not being his idea, but a very good one, he thinks,) would look even more precious on him.

"You don't have to wear it," Minhyuk says. It's important he knows this―that's what Hoseok told him when they finally got around to buying it. And it is. Minhyuk doesn't like the thought of pushing Jooheon into something that makes him uncomfortable.

Minhyuk just knows very well Jooheon likes feeling sexy and praised for it, even if he won't dare to verbally admit it. The fact goes hand-in-hand with the way his face lights up when his boyfriends willingly shower him with compliments and all their attention.

But Minhyuk also knows he doesn't really take the time to explore himself that much and explore what he likes and doesn't, and even now that they've moved in together and Jooheon probably knows every single one of his boyfriends' kinks, he still flushes at things such as this.

Jooheon swallows, eyeing the white thigh-highs with a small laugh of embarrassment like his boyfriends just gifted him a G-string, (which could be another thought, but for another time,) "This seems more like a gift you guys are giving yourself."

"Kind of," Hoseok admits, a ghost of a smile playing at his lips. "I just always give Minhyuk gifts like this. I didn't want you to feel left out."

And also because he'd look really pretty in it, Minhyuk thinks, but Jooheon exhales another laugh before he can make his boyfriend blush again.

"Minhyuk just loves being pampered."

"Not even half as much as you do," Minhyuk retorts.

"Not true," Jooheon shoots back, yet one of the black velvet chokers Minhyuk randomly gifted him is on his neck.

Jooheon gave some half-assed excuse about chokers not suiting him when Minhyuk gave it to him a month ago, but it was only a day later that Minhyuk noticed it missing from their drawer and Jooheon sauntered in their bedroom with it hooked on his neck, avoiding Minhyuk's eyes. It's why Minhyuk has bought him about three chokers since then, the last one being a gift Jooheon sent him a link of, and then pretended to be surprised when Minhyuk handed him a padded envelope four days later.

Still, nothing else can curl a smile on Minhyuk's face as quickly as showing Jooheon how much he loves him. Even though he does in fact love being pampered, it's a little different with the younger boy. Maybe or maybe not because Minhyuk is the hyung, he simply just loves spoiling him.

Jooheon is his baby, and it has to be as unambiguous of a fact as he can make it. Let it be a smother of bruises and kisses he leaves on his neck before work or the random chokers and sweets he surprises him with, he loves giving his baby every bit of affection he has and making sure he remembers it.

But it was Hoseok who painted this delicate thought of sheer fabric and white lace in his head. Or maybe it was a small thought Minhyuk already had, something vague and fleeting when he couldn't get enough of the way seemingly every pair of pants hugs Jooheon's legs.

Minhyuk has always had a thing for Jooheon's thighs because there's no way he could not. And it's not like the gym dates he has started to go on with Hoseok make it any better. Minhyuk has began to notice how their work-outs are beginning to sculpt his boyfriend's legs, lifting his ass a little and tightening his boxer briefs in just the right place, and it's patently the upmost beautiful sight ever.

Jooheon is too flustered, though. He slips it back into the shopping bag and smiles sheepishly. "Thank you," he says sincerely, awkwardly clutching the bag's handle with both hands, "but maybe this matches better with Minhyuk."

"It matches well with you too," Minhyuk tells him, and then―for the sake of not making Jooheon feel pressured―he adds with a playful smile, "I wouldn't mind wearing it for you, though."

Jooheon laughs softly and slightly lowers his head when Minhyuk reaches up to stroke a hand at his hair. "I'd like that."

 

 

 

 

. . . 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon is the king of bluffing.

It's one of the things Minhyuk did pick up about him from only a few weeks of them knowing each other.

There's this cool side of himself he gives off, someone nonchalant and cocky and self-reliant. But he's more soft than anything, and a little clingy and needy. Minhyuk thought he had caught onto his bluffs two years ago, but he doesn't think anything of the space in their closet where Jooheon's gift used to be when the bag goes missing. He assumes Hoseok just returned it since the thigh-highs are too big for Minhyuk's legs, and he'd prefer a color other than white anyway.

But Jooheon is also not good from hiding things. At least when it comes to hiding things from Minhyuk.

The white lace of the garter belt peeks out from his pants when he bends over behind the TV. It's such a contrast to his black tee shirt and sweatpants that it's nearly impossible not to look, but Minhyuk rips away his gaze and flashes an innocent smile when his boyfriend finally gets the HDMI cord hooked up.

"I feel you staring at my ass, Minhyuk-ah," Jooheon chides. A smile licks over his lips as he joins him on the couch again, squeezing a hard hand at Minhyuk's shoulder to get a yelp out of him.

"It's not my fault," he laughs.

"Mm-hmm." Jooheon nestles his face where he'd hurt him, obliviously smoothing his cheek there with a fond smile on his lips. Minhyuk pecks a kiss to his forehead.

So, he liked the gift after all.

 

 

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

 

It's usually late when Jooheon finally gets home. He and Hoseok are always away at work when Minhyuk gets off from his shift, leaving him to find something reasonable to do with himself until one of his boyfriends come back. Routinely, Hoseok is the first one to come through the door with take-out or some ingredients to throw together with a recipe from his mom before Jooheon arrives with soft yawns and droopy eyelids and a desperate need of kisses and cuddles from his boyfriends.

But Jooheon's house shoes are missing from the door when he comes home. The black slip-on shoes Minhyuk kissed him goodbye in this morning have already been placed back on the shoe rack.

"Jooheonie?" Minhyuk calls. He closes the door and kicks off his sneakers, expecting his boyfriend to come padding down the stairs. There's only silence, until the heat turns on. No reply from Jooheon, though.

Shrugging off his jacket, Minhyuk pulls his slippers from the shoe rack and shuffles up the wooden stairs. He gets a little worried, hoping Jooheon isn't sick. He did leave with only a long-sleeved shirt on this morning, despite Minhyuk telling him to not forget his coat and even resting it on the table where Jooheon plopped down to eat breakfast. Jooheon can get stubborn out of seemingly nowhere, it seems.

But, frankly, that only makes Minhyuk like him more.

He's already prepared to throw the door open to their room and scold him for being so careless, but he steps onto the carpeted floor to see that his boyfriend is perfectly fine. More than fine, even.

He's curled up on top of the sheets in a large sweatshirt, sleeping with tangerine hair feathery and tousled over his head, legs pulled to his chest clad in the white thigh-highs Hoseok gave him.

Minhyuk never mentioned how he caught him in it the first time. Or any of the other times after that. It's fun knowing when Jooheon doesn't.

He tsks. Jooheon probably thinks he's so sly, totally unaware of how many times Minhyuk gets a peek of the white lace every once and a while. Now he can perfectly see how the fabric stretches over Jooheon's legs, a peek of plump thighs ringed with a lace band that matches the belt at his hips. The garter belt falls down in small ruffles that almost gives off the appearance of a short skirt, except it does a rather satisfying job of not covering any bit of him.

Hoseok was so right. Jooheon does look pretty in it. So, so pretty.

"Jooheonie," he quietly sings. Jooheon doesn't budge. Minhyuk absently smiles and crawls onto the bed, pushing away the small mirror standing up beside him and kissing up over his shoulder and into his neck and over his sharp jawline. His hands wander to take in his legs, loving how new the fabric feels under his palms.

Jooheon stirs, and then his lips twitch. "Minhyuk," he assumes, without even having to flutter his eyes open, and there's this soft scratch in his voice that warms Minhyuk more than the air conditioning blowing through the vent.

"Hi, baby boy." Minhyuk beams when he turns over and their eyes meet. His fingers trail over the outline of his thigh on their own, so captivated by the pale contrast to his skin, tan legs smooth and plush behind the sheer stretched over them. Minhyuk already can't get enough of it. "Caught you," he whispers.

Jooheon blinks over at him with a sheepish smile, eyes so gentle and clouded with sleep when Minhyuk gives his forehead a soft peck. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful," Minhyuk easily replies. He grabs Jooheon's hand, thumbing at his barely-calloused palm and drinking in the way this cute smile curls at his lips. "I told you it'd match well. Your butt looks really cute with the ruffles."

Jooheon rolls his eyes. "I knew you'd say that."

"Because it's true," Minhyuk unapologetically laughs. He eases Jooheon's leg over his and pulls him in closer. There's a soft whiff of pears on his skin with the scent of lilac shampoo―why in the hell has Jooheon never worn this scent before?―as their lips brush, just a graze, like they're teasing each other. Minhyuk aligns the pad of their fingertips, the shape of their palms. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Minhyuk smiles against his mouth and drops their hands, sliding his own over the smooth touch of exposed skin. "Why were you sleeping in this anyway?"

"Think of the one thing that always makes me fall asleep."

"Hm," Minhyuk narrows his eyes and pretends to contemplate it, "you were playing with yourself?"

He only smiles.

"That's not fair, you know. You should've waited until I came home."

"You should've came home sooner."

"Whatever," Minhyuk sighs, feigning offense. It quickly falters into a smile, the older boy suddenly flicking his glance to the mirror pushed over on the side of the bed. "But I guess that explains the mirror."

Jooheon's face flushes like he knew it would, and Minhyuk can't help but to bubble with laughter at it, kissing the sugary pink from his cheeks.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I'm happy you like your gift," he tells him. "And you're so cute in it."

It's the smile that quirks at Jooheon's lips that gives away how much he itches for this kind of attention. And Minhyuk doesn't even care how easily he can give it all away to him.

Sometimes he does like to string Jooheon along and make him work for it―just for the sake of being an ass, (and the sake of being able to kiss away all the frustration)―but even if that's fun, Minhyuk still likes it like this. He likes giving him what he wants and making his baby boy happy.

Minhyuk nudges the tips of their noses, voice falling into a low softness. "Wanna play some more?"

"You don't have to ask." Jooheon trails his fingers up Minhyuk's shirt. There's a few buttons undone, the collar wrinkled and tugged down to a peek of his collarbone. He touches the skin there, slowly, as if he wants his fingertips to know the way he feels from heart. "You know," he says, and it's nearly a breath when it leaves his lips, his eyes still focused on the smooth skin underneath his button-down, before he just trails off.

"Yeah?" 

Jooheon shakes his head.

Minhyuk knocks their foreheads, egging him on, and he nearly melts when Jooheon automatically obliges and looks into his eyes. There's something inexplicable swimming in his gaze; something shy, yet needy. "What is it, baby boy?"

"I don't know," Jooheon exhales, even though with the way he stammers Minhyuk can tell he does. He darts his eyes away, and then shyly looks at his boyfriend again when his fingers playfully slip under the hem of his sweatshirt. "There was just this time you gave me rules, and then we just sort of dropped it since then. I was wondering if you remembered."

There's a second Minhyuk stammers, this fleeting memory flashing of Jooheon straddling his waist, a bit too dithery and loud, his face flushed and wrists pulled behind his back with one of Hoseok's neckties.

The way he trembled in Minhyuk's arms and panted in his neck, again asking to come with this small and wrecked voice because Minhyuk still hadn't given him permission.

Something was a little intoxicating about it. Seeing how easily Jooheon could come undone from a gentle touch; how any sort of recalcitrant bone in his body just withered away into this avidity for compliance and pleasing his hyung. Such a disparity to the way Minhyuk likes to push buttons when he plays and exasperate until he's forced to obey.

But Jooheon was so soft and so good, letting Minhyuk lead him and pleasure him. This tired smile licked on his lips after it all with Minhyuk praising him in butterfly kisses, a hand petting his hair, rosy cheeks nestled in his other palm.

Just the thought gives Minhyuk a shiver. 

A hand smooths over the shape of his ass just to be a little playful, thumbing at where his skin disappears under the sweatshirt. "You liked that?" Minhyuk asks.

"Maybe," Jooheon answers, biting his lips. He stares back at him innocently with it, and there's something vaguely familiar about it. Just that drives Minhyuk crazy.

He slips his mouth over Jooheon's neck, body already aching to have Jooheon pushed into the bed with those pretty thigh-highs wrapped around his waist.

Jooheon gasps lightly, lets Minhyuk's hands touch the sheer again. He loves the way it feels. So delicate and pretty and innocent, yet this touch of sensuality that's so tempting.

Minhyuk gently laps at the love-bite he sucks on his skin. His hand slides between his legs, and Jooheon just falls into this so well that he involuntarily moves his other leg out the way for him to tease the head of his dick through his sweatshirt.

He can only imagine how wet he is underneath the clothing, probably already slick and flushed. Jooheon gets excited so quickly and Minhyuk absolutely adores it. It's also a little fun when he can drag this out, teasing him while he's hard and touch-starved, until he's squirmy and whining for him.

"What did you like about it?" Minhyuk breathes into his skin. He sucks again, leaving more wet marks.

 "I liked the way you talked to me," Jooheon says at first. He exhales a small sigh when Minhyuk's sucks become soft bites and nips, a hand squeezing his hard-on under the sweatshirt. "I felt like I'd do anything you wanted, and I liked that I could trust you to make me feel good and safe while in that space."

Minhyuk smiles absently. His lips tease Jooheon's throat. "And what else?"

"I felt really special. All the attention was on me," he stutters. "I liked when you acknowledged me doing something well. It felt really good."

"Do you remember the rules, baby boy?"

"Speak formally and voice every response," Jooheon answers quietly. "Be patient. Always say please. Come only with permission."

It's actually a surprise he remembers it that mechanically. Minhyuk wonders how much he's actually been thinking of it, if this is why he kept the liking of his garter belt and thigh-highs only to himself and a mirror.

He sits up, and Jooheon moves with him, his sweater falling over his lap when he leans on the weight on his palms. The white sweatshirt is too big, too long, covering too much. 

"Sit against the headboard with your legs spread," Minhyuk orders. "And I want that sweater off."

Even before Minhyuk has a chance to get up from the bed, Jooheon pulls off the sweatshirt. He briefly struggles with it stuck over his hair before his face resurfaces and he chucks it on the floor. He's even prettier with his skin exposed.

Minhyuk thinks of all the marks he wants to paint it with, kiss and taste every inch of him. But he's already distracted with what he wants to do now.

He walks to the dresser and pulls open the one at the bottom. They don't really bother playing with toys anymore, but Minhyuk has always inwardly enjoyed them. He decides on a massage wand, and then a different vibrator that's pink and a little small but big enough to push Jooheon over.

Jooheon waits for him to crawl back on the bed in anticipation. His back is already aligned against the headboard, thighs obediently opened to his dick resting below his belly button, over the white bow of the garter belt.

He watches Minhyuk intently as he lines the toys beside each other with a bottle of lube. Every glance seems to be eager, impatient, yet he doesn't move. 

"Which one do you want to play with?"

Jooheon eyes his options. "This one," he decides, pointing at the black wand.

"Okay," Minhyuk pushes it aside and picks up the pink vibrator. A furrow of frustration crinkles at Jooheon's brow that the older boy only responds to with a smile. "Remember, always say please."

There's a flash of exasperation on his face before Minhyuk clicks the vibrator on to the first setting. He watches how Jooheon's exhilaration floods in, yet he is still obediently inanimate, only waits with his eyes excited and glued on its soft hum in Minhyuk's hand.

"Have you ever used this?" Minhyuk asks. He lightly pushes the tip of the vibrator on Jooheon's nipple, content with the way his body shudders from it. 

"No, hyung," he exhales.

Minhyuk inwardly flinches at the word. Something about it is so breathtaking falling from Jooheon's lips. He doesn't hear it used for him as often, because even sometimes Minhyuk forgets Jooheon isn't the same age as him. Before, it seemed too natural to be referred to as a friend by Jooheon that Minhyuk never bothered blinking an eye at it.

But it's different in this space, and Minhyuk likes the way it feels. He likes that somehow Jooheon simply calling him hyung gives the both of them this infrangible sense of power.

Minhyuk traces Jooheon's nipple with the vibrator, and it's just this that has him quivering again. "You only ever use your fingers?" he asks.

Jooheon hums, then quickly voices when Minhyuk pulls the vibrator away, "Yes, hyung."

"You don't like toys?"

"Too impatient," Jooheon explains. "I want to get off fast. It takes too long to go and find a toy."

Minhyuk lightly chuckles and circles his other nipple, watching the way it hardens from underneath the buzz. "That's no fun. You have to learn to be more patient. I know you'll be patient for me, though. Right, baby boy?"

"Yes, hyung."

A smile quirks at his lips. He trails the vibrator down his skin, over his sternum, over his belly, before it hums over the pink of his dick. Jooheon's breath hitches.

The vibrator assiduously follows the shape of his head, running along his slit and dribbling precome down his balls. Jooheon's dick twitches. He sighs softly, eyes fluttering closed as Minhyuk steadily teases him with the vibrator. 

He finds where Jooheon shivers the most and holds it there, looking up at his eyes when he blinks them open again. It's such a low setting; he's almost surprised with how dazed Jooheon already is, like all there is behind his eyes are fluffy clouds. Minhyuk is a bit anxious to see what he'd be like on the second setting, or the third―its highest. But he wants to take this slow. He wants to see just how much he can play with him.

Minhyuk wraps his fingers around his shaft, the vibrator sandwiched between Jooheon's dick and his palm, and carefully jerks it. Their gazes are locked again, because it's nothing like seeing how Jooheon falls apart that tugs at his dick still tucked away in his jeans.

He isn't too interested in making this about him, though―or maybe he is, since he loves getting off to his baby boy. But mostly, Minhyuk just wants to make Jooheon feel good, make him feel pretty and sexy in those glorious thigh-highs, as he should.

"You really like this toy," Minhyuk says, smiling.

Jooheon exhales a sharp breath, only looks at him like he's already tired, his head resting back on the headboard.

"Want to feel this inside of you?"

"Yes, hyung."

"You have to be good then," he tells him. But he knows Jooheon will be good. Minhyuk is already fascinated with him like this, with him so obedient and eager. So well with it like it's effortless. 

Minhyuk turns off the vibrator and lightly grips his jaw. Just a soft brush with his lips, until he pulls his face in and kisses him. There's a quiet exhale from his mouth when Minhyuk reluctantly pulls away and pecks his chin, pecks his mouth again, thumb brushing across those pretty apple lips.

He draws Jooheon's mouth open slowly and slips the tip of the vibrator in. Only enough for his lips to obligingly wrap around it. Jooheon waits for him, so astonishingly patient, until Minhyuk finally bobs the vibrator in his mouth.

He seems a little shy at first, as if he's too aware of the vibrator's artificiality, then all of it seems to shed away as Minhyuk eases more of the pink in his mouth. Jooheon takes it in with no hesitation, eyes down to strictly watch the vibrator and Minhyuk's palm wrapped around it.

He would much rather have him look him in the eyes to imagine how heavenly it'd feel having Jooheon's pretty lips wrapped around his own dick. But he thinks that thought alone would almost be too much.

Jooheon smooths his tongue over the vibrator and willingly takes it back in his mouth, cheeks hollowing. It's like he has almost forgotten he's only sucking off silicone, so evidently having watched Minhyuk too many times always taking his chance to be as extra as possible when he's the center of attention. Or even when he's not.

Except it's different, as if it isn't just about being praised for it, or recognized. As if Jooheon just really wants to do this well for him and be good. And Minhyuk gets this sudden burn that isn't sure if it wants to push Jooheon on his hands and knees, or pull him into his arms with a warm hug and tender kisses.

"That should be all right," he decides, suddenly pulling the wet toy from his mouth. Jooheon's mouth reflexively chases after it before he stops himself and rests his head against the headboard again. He breathes slowly, legs spreading without Minhyuk even having to tell him. "Someone's excited."

He blushes. "Sorry, hyung."

"Don't be," Minhyuk tells him. He smiles and kisses him, quick, pulling away before Jooheon even has the chance to move his lips. "I'm here to make my baby boy feel good, remember?"

Jooheon softly reciprocates his smile, but his cheeks are still pink, sheepish.

Minhyuk strokes his thigh through the tights. Hoping that it soothes him, hoping somewhere in the way he flicks his eyes up to him with a warm and fond stare, he finds how much Minhyuk loves him there. How much he means to him. 

He brushes his lips against the inside of his thigh, hand slipping under the short suspenders holding up his thigh-highs. Jooheon squirms from it, only slightly, while Minhyuk sucks at his skin with precision, wanting to mark him with bruises identical to the pretty red love-bites forming on his neck. 

His hand still massages the skin under the straps, soft and slow, with his mouth wet and fervent as it trails up his leg, up until he could suck at Jooheon's balls if he wanted to. Jooheon squirms again, like the same thing is flashed in his mind, like he's trying to wordlessly beg it into existence with his hips.

But Minhyuk already knows how he wants to send him over. And pleasure himself too.

He leaves a few more lazy kisses on his skin, peppering over the love-bites he leaves there, and then on his other thigh, before looking up at Jooheon again. 

"You loosened yourself up already, right?"

Jooheon nods, and then exhales his shaky reply, "Yes, hyung."

"I still don't know how much I like you touching yourself without waiting for me or Hoseok," Minhyuk tsks, playfully, teasing the tip of the vibrator at Jooheon's hole. He still squirts a line of lube down his hole, just because he's mesmerized with the way it drips. "It might have to become a new rule."

"It can," Jooheon hesitantly agrees.

Minhyuk smiles, and then drops the vibrator to pull his phone from his back pocket. "You like looking at yourself being played with, don't you?"

A blush stains his cheeks. "Kind of."

"I think Hoseok hyung wouldn't want to miss out on you looking so pretty." Minhyuk pops out the pop socket on his phone and sets it on the nightstand, the front camera recording him crawling back onto the bed to join him. He glances back at it. "Do you think that's a good view of you?"

Jooheon scrutinizes himself on the screen with his legs still spread, knees in the air, dick still querulously slick against the roll of his belly. "Yes, hyung," he decides, eyes lingering there a little too long.

"Good, I think Hoseok hyung will really like it." Minhyuk picks up the vibrator again. "Push your legs up."

His back slides down the headboard until he's lying on it, legs pulled up until they're hovering over his chest and Minhyuk can see his ass pushed against the mattress a little better, his entrance more visible.

Minhyuk lets Jooheon down the vibrator again before he clicks on the medium setting and massages it over Jooheon's hole. He's a little bit more impatient now, but he's so good that he doesn't whine. Just a little move from Jooheon's hips, testing his limits, slowly inching a little more into the tip pressed there.

"Wait," Minhyuk instructs, and as if he set a spell with the snap of his fingers, he is still again. Smiling to himself, Minhyuk continues leisurely, circling around his entrance with a deliberately slower place. 

"Hyung," Jooheon sighs, legs falling open a little lazily. 

"Hm?" Minhyuk hums. He flutters his eyelashes up at him, daringly, and it's that that has him quiet again. Minhyuk can't bother stifling the soft laugh that escapes from his mouth. "You're such a good boy, Jooheonie."

Jooheon bites at his smile, and then groans when the vibrator is suddenly pushed into him.

Minhyuk works it in slow. He wants to see how Jooheon stretches around the buzz, how his eyes droop and his lips, bitten to a slick strawberry, fall open with another sigh. This time content, yet needy. Always needy.

It's a bit of a beautiful sight. Toys are usually used on Minhyuk, and even if he likes it and likes being watched as he rocks the silicone inside himself, he's always wanted to see his boyfriends clenched around it.

He pushes it in deep and keeps it there. Jooheon groans. His legs are already unstable, just the slightest of trembles there that Minhyuk drinks up like water. He drags the vibrator out of him, watching pink pull out of pink, and twists it in him again.

The groans are so soft― _too_  soft. Minhyuk could just push him into the bed and fuck stars behind his eyes, but this — the deliberation and novelty of it, how pretty Jooheon looks with this tinge of excitement and need like a light in his eyes, hair messy over his head, lips bitten to the brightest of pink — is like something he's been waiting for without even knowing it.

He wants this delicate image of Jooheon's legs opened from him and eyes half-lidded as he takes in the vibrator, moaning and whining softly as he pushes it in him, savored. Every last bit of it taken in. 

There's a second Minhyuk catches his eyes wandering, finding the screen of Minhyuk's phone still recording them, and it's gone so quickly, just a flick to look at himself, yet Minhyuk still catches it.

Minhyuk smiles, planting a gentle kiss on his thigh, a little sloppy and lazy, as he works on moving the vibrator in and out of his entrance again. "You see how pretty you are, baby?"

Jooheon moans in his response. His eyes are on the screen again.

"You're so pretty," Minhyuk whispers right on his thigh. 

Jooheon quivers again, and he really is so fucking pretty. Sometimes Minhyuk still doesn't believe how he's even real. With his mouth opened like bubblegum, pretty hips outlined with white lace, dick sputtering as he takes the vibrator so well inside of him, he seems surreal. Too ethereal, too unimaginable.

"Touch yourself," he instructs.

Jooheon's quick to get a hand around his shaft, moving quickly unlike the way Minhyuk slides out the vibrator before burying it in him again. He decides to match his pace to get a few moans out of him, and effortlessly, they fall from Jooheon's lips, hand fast, the other reaching down to palm at his balls.

Minhyuk throbs in his jeans at the sight of it. But, still, he doesn't have an interest in satisfying himself yet. He's too tangled in watching Jooheon come undone, watching the way he bucks fleetingly into his fist, squeezing his balls lightly with the other hand when he's drizzling into them again.

He kisses into Jooheon's thigh, because they're so beautiful in that white sheer he honestly can't get enough, his thumb pressing down to the third setting. 

Jooheon gasps. His hand pauses, falling onto the bed.

"I didn't say you could stop," Minhyuk reminds him.

Sucking in a breath, he easily finds the jerking of his hand again, eyes falling closed and his mouth opened with the sweetest sounds. This is Minhyuk's favorite part, besides seeing how beautiful Jooheon can be for him, he loves those godly noises, his heavy breaths. All for him, all because of him.

"Much better than your fingers, right?" 

There's only a weak moan that responds. The only response that can make him jerk in his pants the way that he does.

"H-hyung," Jooheon stammers.

It could have the power to make Minhyuk come right here.

He peers up at him, the vibrator diminishing into this soft buzz when it's swallowed inside of him. "Hm?"

"Can I come, please?" 

"You're close?"

"Yes, hyung," Jooheon nods, desperate, his hand falling down again before he quickly has a fist back around himself.

He's such a good boy Minhyuk could just let him reach his high right then. But it's not like this he wants to see Jooheon spilling over his belly. "Not yet, baby boy."

Jooheon sighs, bites his lip and watches his reflection in the screen again. There's almost a shine over his forehead where his hair is plastered, spread over the pillow and messily above his droopy eyes.

Minhyuk finds the massage wand on the side of the bed, while Jooheon still obediently squeezes two fingers down his head, circling his hand at the base of his cock and jerking at it again. Minhyuk clicks on the wand.

"You really want to come?" he asks.

"Yes, hyung," Jooheon says too easily, like it's a long breath. He examines the wand humming in Minhyuk's hand, curious when he's between his legs again. "Please let me come, hyung."

"Not yet," Minhyuk sings again. He feels Jooheon's smooth skin under his fingertips, and then moves his hand away, pressing the wand where his fingers were wrapped.

Jooheon shudders, breathless. The wand massages up over his head, and Jooheon jumps again, legs shaking.

"Be still," Minhyuk tells him. 

He thinks of holding him down, but he's distracted with the way his hole gapes, like it's waiting for something, and retrieves the other toy in his hand. It's still vibrating with a feverish hum that Minhyuk slips back inside of him, his other hand holding the wand to massage Jooheon's length.

"Please let me come, hyung," Jooheon whines, still squirming underneath him.

"Hold on."

Jooheon softly whimpers, and he's been so well and patient that Minhyuk chooses not to complain about it. His legs are trembling, gasps escaping his lips, and Minhyuk knows he's really at the edge, trying as hard as he can to be patient, to be obedient.

Minhyuk holds the wand over where Jooheon's head is most sensitive, and quickens his hand on the pink vibrator inside of him, giving Hoseok a good show of Jooheon weak and falling, bouncing absently against the dildo with his breaths so heavy and tight.

"You're so amazing," Minhyuk whispers. "It's right there, isn't it?"

"Yes," Jooheon squeaks.

"Chase after it."

"I can come?"

"Yes, baby boy."

A sigh slips Jooheon's mouth. Brows drawn together, his eyes flutter, before he lets out a grunt. Minhyuk works him through it, fucking the vibrator inside him as his back arches off the bed, moans tight and hoarse. It's so insanely beautiful the way he lightly cries out with it buried inside of him, squirting over his stomach.

Minhyuk slows his hand, circles the vibrating wand over where it's slick and messy until Jooheon shudders and squirts the rest of his load. His legs drop on the bed as he pants, body flushed and nearly humming like the vibrators rolled off on the bed.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" Minhyuk peppers kisses on Jooheon's thighs, but he tightly clasps his legs together, too sensitive from it all. 

Minhyuk draws him into his arms, kissing over his cheeks instead. Once again Jooheon is already so tired. Sleep dawns in on him like the night, all heavy eyelids and slow breaths as he rests against his hyung's chest.

"Baby boy," Minhyuk hums, a hand fondly smoothing over his hair, "you listened so well. You were amazing."

"Was I?"

"Mm-hmm, you're such a good boy."

Jooheon smiles lazily, lets Minhyuk run his fingers over his arms. Goosebumps freckle his skin, and Minhyuk kisses each one, hand rubbing soft circles over his spine.

"You deserve more chokers, don't you think?" Minhyuk smiles. "Something with a pretty charm on it? Or a ring?"

There's a second Jooheon flutters his eyes open. He yawns quietly. "Maybe something else with lace."

"Oh? You really like this, huh?"

"Maybe," he chuckles, suddenly shy. "Maybe you can get me a vibrator too, that's only for me."

"You spoiled brat," Minhyuk jokingly chides. He tickles Jooheon's belly and laughs at the way he squirms and yelps from it, smiling playfully. "Got it. More lace, and another vibrator."

"Wait ― really?"

"Duh. Anything for you, Jooheonie."

But maybe it'd be a little for himself too.

Jooheon opens his mouth, and then pauses, this fond look glazed over his eyes before he finally buries his face in Minhyuk's neck and winds down. He's so pretty, so perfect, that Minhyuk almost can't pull his eyes away.

He glances at the screen beside them, watching each breath that Jooheon takes and fans gently in Minhyuk's skin, then reaches over to click the camera off.


End file.
